Grow up!
by DontThinkICare
Summary: Nessie is growing up fast her, she loves her life but puberty has it's own plans. Jacob has always loved her but even as she grow to maturity he has an underlayng fear. My new story, prolouge is super short, info inside, please enjoy...Next update Monday.
1. Prolouge

Authors Note: This is it, my new story, I think I actually have a error free chapter my first! This is meant to be like a continuation from Jacob and Nessie's point of vew after this prolouge of course.

Summary: Nessie is growing up fast her, she loves her life but puberty has it's own plans. Jacob has always loved her but even as she grow to maturity he has an underlayng fear.

Warnings: None yet, but watch out for the later chapters, it got the rating for those!

Disclaimer: This is not my story or characters, any original characters are a figment of my imagaination and not used to steal the true author's books or ideas ^.^

Side Notes: This chapter was written to just generally show how their family life is sort of . Also I'm sorry this is super short but my orginally prolouge...it got deleted:( Also my I key is stupid right now(there's something stuck under it) and doesn't always press I think I caught it everytime but I'm not sure, so a sorry in advance.

**Begin Reading Now

Isabella Swan was a calm and loving mother, she hardly yelled or even scolded, that could be due to great parenting or maybe her daughters' uncanny ability to just do mostly everything right. In this way Bella thought her much like her father, it almost would irritate her but not quiet, so she hardly ever did much except steer Renesmee in the right direction.

She was also not a particularly scary woman, beautiful but happy, not much scowling or fits of rage…unless of course you happened to threaten her, her child or her husband. Then she would become something out of a horror story and most people, her husband and daughter included, stayed clear.

Today was an exception for both of those.

"Alice…" Bella's voice was strained, bordering a loud scream of pure frustration; Alice flicked her eyes away from the three in question to Bella and back again before answering.

"I had said I couldn't see Edward anymore and he wasn't answering his phone."

"Big mouth…" Jacob muttered sullenly, this whole thing was a bit over dramatic, but considering what happened the time he had given Renesmee her nickname he did suspect it a little. His little comment was all it took though for Bella to lose her small piece of control.

"YOU LET MY DAUGHT GO SKYDIVING WITHOUT A PARACHUTE!" The house practically shook with the echo of her voice and all three took a step back.

"Bella, honey no one let her, it was a—"

"Nessie is fine, Edward jumped after her nothing happ—" Both men tried to explain but were interrupted by her enraged scream.

"SHE COULD HAVE DIED!"

"Bella you know that's not possible," Alice spoke soothingly, she had been waiting for Jasper to come home, as she stepped towards Bella laying a hand on her shoulder "Nessie was over excited, she jumped without thinking, Edward followed her right after, do you really think her would let her fall?"

"But she's only—"

"You know she's older than that Bells." She shot a glare at Jacob and then Jasper who sat in the corner, his lips twitching.

"Jasper that's not fair…..fine, fine!" She said allowing Alice to lead her away, but she shot Edward and Jacob a we-will-talk-about-this-later look, while Alice winked over her shoulder.

* * *

Nessie had remained quiet throughout the whole thing and turned to her father silently grabbing his hand urgently and showing him a repeat of what just happened.

"No, your momma and I aren't fighting, she's just scared you got hurt today…"

"She did not!" Jacob spoke indignantly, Edward threw him a quick glare

"As I recall this was your idea."

"No it wasn't, Nessie wanted to go." Edward gave him a look that said don't-even-try-it "Ok, so it was my idea to not tell Bella, but I told you she would flip."

Edward nodded then looked at his daughter again "If you go talk to your momma I'm sure she'll feel better."

She nodded and charged off after her mother full speed, wanting to make peace as quickly as possible.

* * *

"I know, I just…I…it's hard…she…ugh! Jasper." Bella's voice was slightly exasperated; she couldn't phrase what she was trying to say because he was keeping her temper down. "I'm fine."

He flicked his gaze to Alice first before releasing his hold, a surge of anger shot through her and then faded "I didn't mean to yell I just…she grows up so fast, but it's only been a year…I still don't have the mind power to willingly check how strong she is."

"She just a little different—" Rosalie spoke up slipping through the window with Emmet only to be interrupted.

"You're worried about an indestructible vampire? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up Emmet." Alice said without turning and patted Bella's shoulder.

"She's perfectly safe." As she spoke said child darted into the room and sat on her mother's lap her hand inches from her face in question, Bella smiled and pulled the hand to her cheek gently.

A few moments later she frowned, then smiled and finally very slowly stood handing Nessie to an already laughing Alice.

"JACOB BLACK!"

* * *

Jacob winced and stared at Edward worried and he just laughed before speaking.

"I believe you were just ratted out…you have approxmately two seconds before she comes." Jacob morphed and ran, when Bella cooled off he'd come back.

End Reading Now**

Authors End Note: So my plan is to make this thirty chapters long, not including the prolouge and epilouge, I have the whole thing mapped out so updates should be smooth, besides today my update days for this story will be Thursdays and Mondays. It's going to be made in alternating view points(after this chap) of Nessie and Jacob and maybe a few specials with other characters. So please review, I don't expect on for this chapter this is just to alert everyone to the fic, in the next chapter:) Check out my profile weekly for any other news!


	2. Jacob

Authors Note:Alright, this is late but here is my random bitch fit…I got sent to the hospital…because I got walking pneumonia, I should be fine I just got sicker than I thought, smart cookie aren't I? They took me as a precaution because they thought I had atypical, which is super bad so because I went and got myself stupidly sick, my updates are kind of…well there shit. I brought my laptop so no worries and I'm being released today but yesterday was kinda blurry after the morning. Also this chapter is short (sorry), I can't be on the computer too long cause I puke but I uploaded, so I hope you like!

Summary : Nessie is growing up fast, she loves her life but puberty has it's own plans. Jacob has always loved her but even as she grow to maturity he has an underlayng fear.

Warnings: Alrighty so there is some language, not much else.

Disclaimer: This is not my story or characters, any original characters are a figment of my imagaination and not used to steal the true author's books or ideas ^.^

Side Notes: Nessie POV tomorrow, I held off on hers because it will be more of a challenge, so this is Jacob's ^.^

**Begin Reading Now

Year One

"No, no Renesmee you can't touch him." Bella's lips blurred as she spoke quietly and only to Nessie, I could only barely catch the comment, today was her first shopping trip as Bella had named it. I was completely against it, as was Edward but even Carsile agreed it may be good for her to be around humans to make it easier for her, seeing as she was in the same predicament as Jasper, they preferred human blood.

Personally, I think why not just lock her in a room with them, you'll get the same result, I mean, I could already see she was having a hard time. It was still early so there weren't a lot of people, but there were enough for her too feel uncomfortable, so I opened my mouth to speak and was stopped by Bella…again.

"No Jake, this is good for her, she's fine." Her tone was a little sharp, she loved me and trusted me but she admitted to a bit of jealousy when we were together. It made me smile though, Nessie cared about me enough to do that, to make her nervous.

As if summoned by my thoughts, she turned and smiled brightly reaching out her hand for me to take and I did so, internally wincing a bit as I felt her slight blood lust, but she seemed content. She wanted to touch them not for the sake of hurting them but to feel if they were the same as Charlie. I laughed out loud, her thoughts were always so innocent. She pouted a bit at my laughter but was happy enough.

"I told you so." Bella sounded smug and I had to finally give in, there was no winning with them teamed up.

"Fine…you know we almost look like a family." I laughed a bit and Bella just shook her head and smiled before pointing.

"Make yourself useful and go get a cart, she wants to sit."

I waved my hand obligingly "Sure, sure, you spoil her you know."

"As if you don't?" She retorted smoothly and smiled to Nessie, I rolled my eyes and walked towards the carts, it was still strange sometimes to see Bella like that. I had come to terms with it months ago but it was still a surprise to my eyes to not see Bella as a human and instead Bella the no longer clumsy vampire.

It was also surprising sometimes to me to watch her play with Emmet, she was still technically a new born and so much stronger than average and much stronger than Emmet to his dismay. I always got a kick out of how strong she was and her triumph look after each match, it also made me laugh to look at her petit frame and mine and think that she was in fact par with me, if not stronger right now.

I wheeled the basket back already expecting the small complaint from Bella about it's off wheel but it would have to do because it was the last one.

"Here."

"Jake, the wheels all messed up." I knew it.

"There's no more left." She held out Nessie to me, and I grabbed her letting her stand on the floor, she had grown a bit more recently it looked like, but it was almost the end of her first year.

"Cover me." Bella muttered, I did so, already guessing her plan and Nessie giggled a little, I smiled with her and heard a small shriek from the metal of the basket as she bent it back into place. I turned and shook my head at her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I think she could have survived a retarded wheel." I said as I pick up Nessie to put her in the basket, and image of me pushing her flashing through my mind.

"I didn't do it for her, I hate pushing baskets like that." She said with a laugh, I rolled my eyes, leave it to her.

"She wants me to push her for a bit." She nodded and we continued. We continued in silence, Bella grabbing things randomly here and there, she didn't need them but I did and she needed to make it look as if we were actually shopping. The silence made me think back to recent events.

It had been over five months since the volturi attacked, well they hadn't really, I had almost been wishing for more of a fight…ok, well, my wolf instincts had but I mainly wanted to protect Nessie, I'd even managed to make…nice with Edward. Which reminds me of the fact he has taken to treating me like his son, more so since he admitted that the day of the confrontation, sometimes it drove me crazy but for the most part it was alright.

Actually for that matter mostly everything was alright, well for the most part not including the incident with the parachute…ya that was better left unmentioned in Bella's presence seeing as I don't have a death wish. I think she over reacted though I mean, I was worried too! I thought she was going to die! Of course that didn't warrant her half drowning me in the water when she found me…she told me to think of it as forced cliff diving, ya right.

For the most part life is good, I'm watching Nessie grow up, courtesy of Bella, I can still remember her face the day I told her…not pretty. Just saying.

The only concern I have is Edward's constant probing, while he trusts me completely, I know he checks my mind to see if my thoughts ever go downhill, speaking of my imprinting, it's a bit of a pain lately. It's reacting to each subtle shift she has as she grows and it's close to the end of her first year. She looks like she's five, sometimes I get upset though, thinking she may have missed and maybe will miss experiences of most people her age, but then I think that we all provide enough for her and I feel ok again.

Now I know how women feel during PMS, you just can't help it, my imprinting is beginning to shift away from overprotect father-like feelings to that of a big brother and it's only in reaction to her thoughts on our relationship.

If I didn't love her it'd be a real pain in the ass.

"Jake, we're all done." She sounded annoyed and slightly nervous and I picked up on the sent that I had missed and cursed silently. Edward was beside us in about a second after catching my thoughts and Bella's, he was already picking up Nessie when they came around the corner.

This is why it's almost perfect, the volturi have taken a liking to sending Alec and Jane to check up on us, not so much as to fight but it seems that Aro(damn is he some kind of crack head) has taken a unique and creepy liking to Nessie. He feels the need to watch her progress.

"It has been awhile."

"Not long enough."

"Jacob Black." Both said and nodded, I hate vampire hearing abilities

"Are you leaving already?" Jane asked a deceptively cheerful smile on her face, but her eyes were spitting fire. She was still trying to get through Bella's barrier, no wonder she never put it down when they were around I could feel it now. She was pretty good as it lately.

"Yes, we have everything we need. Tell Aro hello." Edward said stiffly, he obviously had noted Jane's attack as well. Alec nodded sagely, his face blank as he spoke.

"I see. Aro wished us to come, near the end of this year; she has grown."

"Yes, she'll stop and go slower as the year's go on." Bella said with forced cheerfulness, I simply choose not to speak, I know myself well enough to know when to shut up. And now is one of those times.

"Well it was nice seeing you…you as well Jacob Black." Her voice was a touch colder than usual, she must have seen it on my face, the way I was mentally kicking her ass and cursing the volturi. So I just nodded, knowing an insult would come out as soon as I opened my mouth.

"We will be in touch." Alec said with a nod and they were gone.

"I really hate them." I muttered darkly, Edward just sighed and Bella snatched Nessie's hand to hear what she thought and nodded a little.

"She doesn't care for them much either but she says we should be more polite." Laughter underlay her morbid tone.

"I think we just got scolded by our daughter."

Bella nodded before continuing "She also wishes to speak with Jane next time."

"Nessie…" I groaned and she just giggled. Sometimes she was just too much to handle.

* * *

We walked in and Alice was immediately standing in front of us her eyes accusing.

"Must you all go? It's bad enough this thing blocks my sight but so does Nessie." She tended to call me names when I interfered with something she wanted to see.

"I seen the volturi but nothing else!" She exclaimed exasperated with our silence, Bella let Nessie down and I followed her as she grabbed my hand, her mind already demanding we go hunt. I let the thought wander through my mind and Edward leaned by Bella's ear before following so I only caught the end of their conversation.

"I don't like them here! And she wants to speak with them Alice, speak! Jane has tried almost every time I do—"

"Shh, we'll talk somewhere else, you forget that Nessie can probably hear us."

* * *

Nessie is something dangerous when we hunt, she is quick and I often wonder sometimes how it is that I beat her to the catch. It makes her a little mad too, which is entertaining, especially when she stomps her foot it reminds me that she really is pretty little, just smart.

I don't really prefer to eat too often in wolf form, I have no problems with it when I let my mind go but other than that, I'd rather do it only when necessary. It grosses me out almost as much as catching Emmet and Rosalie when they make out, not fun to walk in on.

Pictures swirl through my mind, clear and in a precise order, telling me she's done eating but not really showing me what she ate. I can smell Edward not far behind and he's not happy. Today is just full of joy right?

"They didn't leave."

"_Who?_" Nessie is racing ahead of us happily, sometimes it's weird to talk without speaking, but for the most part I'm used to it.

"Jane and Alec, they are staying till the end of the year, they were hoping I wouldn't notice them."

"_Alice didn't see it?_" I know later I'm going to bug her for that one, Edward chuckles a little before continuing.

"No, it was a last minute decision, someone met them half-way, it seems they were working Alice's blindside."

I didn't need to say anything, the anger radiating off me was enough. What did they think they were doing? This was supposed to be over, then again we knew the moment they first 'checked-up' that something was off. Edward ground his teeth, just for the record it sounds like nails on a chalk-board.

"They want her and Bella to join, they think if Jane and Alec can get friendly with her she will agree."

"_Not likely._" But I already know what he's thinking because the same thought is running through my mind, Nessie wanted to talk to Jane, why?

Nessie is stopped at the house, happy and racing inside to her mom, I wish sometimes that she could stay this way, if the volturi want something to do with her I doubt the care-free days will last forever. I hate thinking about these things though they make me feel old.

Edward laughs a little then disappears, leaving me to change in privacy.

"DON"T CAHNGE WHERE I CAN SEE YOU!" Rosalie's shriek rattles the glass, literally breaking two, I can hear the glass falling, I laugh.

"We all know you love me." Emmet lets out a barking laugh.

"Mutt." Rosalie hisses as she walks by, her eyes promising payback. Yea, I think I might actually miss these days, when things get serious they won't be as…

I can almost feel the crash and Esme darts out to speak and then back in a smile on her face "I'll take the newspaper out and find your bed."

Never mind. She can die.

"Ugly vampire." Laughter follows as I step in.

"Don't forget to change the paper, just in case you have an accident."

End Reading Now**

Authors End Note: Since this was super short I promise to make the next one at least 15 pages! I should be all cured by the end of next week (hopeful!) but everything is moved back at least a day or two, so as soon as my headaches go away updates will return to normal^.^


End file.
